Rencontre
by Ariane 57
Summary: Toph et Zuko sont peut-être doués pour s'échapper, mais ils sont un peu moins bien préparés pour l'art délicat de la négociation.   Traduction faite avec permission de la séquelle de Rampage d'Avocadolove, faite avec permission.


**Rencontre.**

****Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voici sur une nouvelle traduction. Cette fois la fic originale se nomme "Meeting", écrite par clockworkchaos. Elle est la suite, faite avec autorisation, de Rampage (que j'ai traduite aussi sous le titre Déchainement) d'AvocadoLove.

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour traduire cette fic. Mais elle ne serait pas ce qu'elle ait aujourd'hui sans l'aide de ma béta. C'est pourquoi je voudrais lui dire encore un grand merci car elle m'a beaucoup aidé sur cette fic (et elle m'a appris quelques expressions en Anglais au passage^^). Merci encore Yuumi !

Voilà, à partir de maintenant ce n'est plus qu'une traduction.

* * *

><p>Les problèmes avaient commencé avant même qu'ils n'entrent dans la salle de conférence. Dès que la jeune fille avait posé un pied dans la salle, quelque chose l'avait gênée. Elle avait commencé à parler rapidement en montrant plusieurs fois le sol. Le Général Hammond se tourna vers Daniel. « Quel est le problème ? »<p>

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Je crois que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le sol. Elle ne l'aime pas. »

Jack leva ses mains en l'air. « Elle ne l'aime pas ? Mais c'est une nouvelle moquette ! Vous savez depuis combien de temps j'ai attendu pour avoir une salle de conférence avec de la moquette ? » Daniel l'ignora, il conversa plutôt avec le garçon et la fille quelque soit le langage qu'ils utilisaient.

Daniel s'éclaircit la gorge. « Bon, alors apparemment le problème est qu'elle ne peut pas ''voir'' dans cette pièce. »

« Elle ne peut pas voir ? » Demanda Jack, incrédule.

Daniel eut une autre brève conversation, avant de se retourner vers le groupe. « Oui, eh bien, il semble qu'elle utilise ses pieds pour sentir les vibrations dans la terre, et la moquette interfère avec cela. »

« Donc pas de moquette alors ? » Jack soupira. « Pourquoi est-ce que c'est à chaque fois qu'on reçoit quelque chose de cool on n'a pas le droit de l'utiliser ? Oh bon, c'est mieux que de le faire exploser. Je crois que la pièce au bout du couloir a toujours du carrelage. »

OoOoOo

« Veux-tu arrêter ça ? » siffla Zuko.

Toph essaya de paraitre aussi innocente que possible. « Arrêter quoi ? »

« Tu sais quoi, la chose, avec la chaise. » Zuko détestait ces chaises. Elles étaient toutes fragiles et bizarres. Avec des petites roues qui les faisaient bouger de façon inattendue, et elle se penchait constamment en avant et en arrière à chaque fois qu'il bougeait, quel esprit diabolique concevrait cela ? Toph avait rendu cela encore pire en découvrant que sa chaise ''couinait'' quand elle faisait varier son poids, et maintenant elle s'appliquait à le rendre fou. « Regarde, tu les embêtes, s'il te plait arrête ça. »

En parlant ''d'eux'' Zuko regarda de l'autre côté de la table. Ces gens étaient bizarres. Il avait d'abord pensait qu'ils étaient du Royaume de la Terre, compte tenu de leurs uniformes et de leur base souterraine. Mais ils travaillaient le métal comme la Nation du Feu et il semblait que la plupart parlaient un langage étrange. En regardant les cinq personnes en face de lui, Zuko aurait eu du mal à les placer. Celui qui criait était clairement du Royaume de la Terre pantalon vert et chemise noire. Le premier homme chauve portait les couleurs de la Tribu de l'Eau, mais il paraissait être du Royaume de la Terre et les vêtements n'étaient clairement pas faits pour les climats des pôles. Et puis il y avait la femme et l'homme qui leur parlait, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient avec leurs cheveux ? C'était simplement inacceptable, il n'avait jamais vu rien vu de tel, des cheveux blonds (ou un mélange dans le cas de l'homme). Peut-être que c'était un Nomade de l'Air ? Aang était toujours chauve, et peut-être était-ce à cause de çela. Qui ne voudrait pas cacher une couleur de cheveux aussi ridicule ? Mais ils étaient tous morts alors cela ne n'avait aucun sens. Ensuite il y avait le dernier homme, le silencieux. Sa peau était plus sombre que tout ce que Zuko avait vu, et sa carrure ne rivalisait pas non plus avec ce que Zuko avait vu. Sa tête était rasée comme celle des Nomades de l'Air, mais il n'y avait aucun tatouage. Et puis il y avait ce médaillon…

L'homme aux lunettes se racla la gorge. « Nous avons tous deux des questions -»

« Oui, qui êtes-vous ? » Zuko explosa.

L'homme s'arrêta, prit de cour par le soudain accès de colère. « Je suppose que c'est un bon point pour démarrer. Je suis le sage Daniel Jackson. Voici le Major Samatha Carter, le Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c et voici le Général Georges Hammond. Nous faisons partie des Nations Unies non ce n'est pas bon, Royaume Unis, non… » L'homme s'arrêta, réfléchissant. Finalement il sembla se décider. « Nous faisons partie de l'Armée de l'Air des Pays Unis, chargé du programme Porte des Etoiles. Vos noms ?»

« Prince Zuko, de la Nation du Feu. »

Toph Bei Fong. » Après réflexion, elle ajouta « du Royaume de la Terre. »

Le sage transmit ceci aux autres, qui commencèrent à parler entre eux. Toph tira le bras de Zuko, « ça t'as parut sensé à toi ? »

« Non -» Zuko s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase alors que l'inspiration lui venait. _[oui ^^]_ « Attend… Je crois que si. Il a dit qu'il était des Pays Unis, n'est-ce pas ? Et s'ils étaient une espèce d'organisation unifiée de pays différents ? Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi ils ont des bases du Royaume de la Terre, la technologie de la Nation du Feu, et un commandant de la Tribu de l'Eau. Ça fonctionne à merveille. Etant donné qu'ils ont dit Armée de l'Air, peut-être qu'ils ont des connections avec les Nomades de l'Air ! »

Toph tourna sa tête sur le côté « Mais pourquoi il n'y a que lui qui peut nous comprendre ? Et c'est quoi cette surprise à propos de la Maîtrise ? »

Zuko se renfrogna. « Très bien. Tu n'as qu'à en donner une, de réponse ! » Avant qu'une dispute puisse éclater, ils furent tous les deux distrait par l'homme qui criait… Chaque ? En éclatant de rire.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il rit ? » demanda Zuko.

Daniel s'humecta les lèvres. « Rien, ce n'est pas vraiment important -»

« Tu mens ! » Toph bondit sur ses pieds, pointant le doigt vers lui.

Le rire s'éteignit au fur et à mesure alors que Daniel discutait rapidement avec les autres, avant de se retourner. « Il,… trouve vos pays amusants. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si amusants à propos d'eux ? » Demanda Toph en colère.

« Eh bien, est difficile à expliquer. Le ''feu'' et la ''terre'' comme le début à chaque noms, et Jack trouve cela amusants. »

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il trouve la Tribu de l'Eau et les Nomades de l'Air amusants aussi ? » Demandant Zuko.

Jack se tourna vers ses compagnons, et ils commencèrent à se disputer.

OoOoOo

« Ils doivent avoir tout inventé. » Insista Jack.

« Je suis d'accord avec le Colonel O'Neill., il semble extrêmement peu probable que ces noms soient assez réalistes pour que des nations les choisissent. »

« Cela me semble assez sincère. Et ce ne sont que des enfants, » les défendit Daniel.

« Ne laisse pas cela te tromper. Tu n'as jamais été professeur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien, non. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela compte, parce que vous non plus. »

Jack sourit « Ouais, mais je n'étais pas le chouchou du professeur non plus. »

Le Général Hammond prit la parole. « Docteur Jackson, pouvez-vous penser à une raison pour laquelle ils nous auraient mentis ? »

« Non -»

« Qu'en est-il de dénomination artificielle ? »

Jack se tourna vers elle « Quoi ? »

« Monsieur, je suis d'accord que cela semble peu probable que ces noms aient évolués naturellement, mais qu'en est-il d'une évolution non artificielle ? Un peu comme Corée d Nord et du Sud, ou l'Allemagne de l'Est et de l'Ouest ? »

« Les Maîtres sont connus pour avoir choisi le nom des lieux en fonction de leurs lubies personnelles, il est possible que le Seigneur qui les a choisis ait décidé de les classer selon leurs noms basés sur des thèmes élémentaires. Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi l'autre partie du nom est différente. » Admit Teal'c.

OoOoOo

Une fois que ces gens des… Pays Unis eurent fini d'argumenter, le sage se tourna une fois de plus vers eux. « Bon, est-ce que vous pourriez nous parler de la ''Maîtrise'' un peu plus ? »

Zuko cligna des yeux. « Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ne vous en parlez pas vous-même ? Pourquoi vous ne connaissez pas les Maîtrises ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez des métallurgistes et que vous vivez encore dans les souterrains ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous parlez si bizarrement ? Et pourquoi est-ce que vos cheveux sont tellement _bizarres_ ?

Daniel cligna des yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Bizarre ? »

« Ils ont des cheveux qui sont marrants ? » Demanda Toph.

« Ouais, lui et le Major… » Zuko hésita.

« Carter » rappela Daniel.

« Oui, chacun de vous, vos cheveux sont blonds et bizarres. Est-ce que vous êtes des Nomades de l'Air ? »

« Est-ce qu'ils ont les cheveux blonds ? » demanda Daniel.

« Je ne sais pas ! Je n'ai jamais vu Aang avec des cheveux. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sparky, j'ai ce qu'il te faut. Aang s'est laissé pousser les cheveux pour infiltrer la Nation du Feu. »

« Vraiment, alors à quoi -» Zuko fronça les sourcils au sourire en coin de Toph. « Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêtez de ça ? »

« Quand ça marchera plus. »

Daniel s'éclaircit la gorge, les deux reportèrent leur attention sur lui. « Vrai. Nous ne venons pas de votre monde. »

« Alors vous êtes des esprits ? »

Daniel secoua la tête « Non, simplement un autre type de peuple. Nous utilisons un artefact connu comme ''porte des étoiles'' pour voyager vers les mondes. »

« Alors c'est comme une sorte de artefact des esprits ? »

« Non, c'est de la technologie. »

« La technologie ne peut pas faire ce… » Commença Zuko, puis il réalisa qu'il y a cinq ans il se serait apprêté à dire que la technologie ne pouvait pas faire voler les gens non plus.

« La technologie est incroyablement avancée, laissée par une race connue comme les… » Le Sage lutta un moment « ancêtres. »

Toph se tourna vers lui. «Les ancêtres, hein ? Dommage que nous n'ayons pas Aang avec nous, peut-être qu'une de ses vies passées pourrait expliquer tout cela. » Zuko acquiesça de la tête.

« Alors, euh, pour revenir à la question précédents. Qu'est-ce qu'une maitrise ?

Zuko chercha une réponse. « Une maitrise c'est une maitrise. Je contrôle le feu avec la maitrise du feu et Toph maitrise la terre avec la maitrise de la terre. »

« Donc il y a différents types de maitrise ? »

« Ouais. Feu, Terre, Air et Eau. »

« Bon. » Daniel s'arrêta un instant. « Le type de Maitrise serait le même que la Nation ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Maitrise du Feu de la Nation du Feu, Maitrise de la Terre de la Nation de la Terre ? » Zukko hocha la tête. Daniel se retourna vers ses compagnons.

Toph se tourna vers lui. « Donc il n'y aucun Maitre ici ? »

« Je suppose que non. »

« Cet endroit est encore plus bizarre que Ba Sing Se. »

OoOoOo

« Alors, peuvent-ils appeler le Capitaine Planète ? »

« Je crois que cela nécessiterait le pouvoir additionnel du cœur, Colonel O'Neill. » Le reste de SG-1 (et le général Hammond) fixèrent Teal'c. « J'ai tenté de me familiariser avec la culture de la Terre. Le Sergent Greene m'a recommandé les séries comme étant d'excellents exemples d'animation. »

« Le Sergent Greene a toujours été un petit malin… » Marmonna O'Neill.

« Donc ils peuvent manipuler les quatre anciens éléments ? Qu'en est-il du métal que la fille a transformé en armure ? » Intervint Carter.

Daniel traduisit la question. Toph répondit avec des mots enthousiastes, ponctuée par des mouvements de son poing dans les airs. « Elle prétend que c'est une forme d'art, et qu'elle peut faire cela parce qu'elle est '' le Maître Supérieur du pouvoir divin du Monde.'' Bien que je ne sois pas sûr de transmettre le sentiment approprié. »

« Non, je pense que le premier mouvement l'a fait. »

« Major, Docteur. Est-ce que l'un ou l'autre d'entre vous a une explication à cela ? »

Carter hocha la tête. « Cela doit être une sorte de technologie, comme les Nox. »

« Mais ils ne semblent pas être très avancés. Et contrairement aux Nox ils ne semblent pas le cacher. » Contra Daniel.

« Ni ne l'a été celle des Cimmeri, peut-être que ces gens ont été visités par une autre race avancée ? Demandez-leur s'ils ont besoin de n'importe quel objet pour utiliser ce pouvoir. »

« Cette théorie a peu de chance d'être vraie, ils ont été soigneusement fouillés avant d'être admis à l'infirmerie. »

Carter plissa les yeux vers Teal'c. « Demandez-leur. »

Daniel posa la question. « Le garçon a dit qu'il pouvait utiliser des épées avec du feu, mais étant donné ce que nous avons vu… »

Le Général secoua la tête. «Il est clair qu'elles ne sont pas nécessaires. Pas d'autres théories Major ? »

« Nanites dans le sang, une sorte de technologie innée à l'intérieur de leurs corps. » proposa-t-elle.

« Attendez une seconde. » Daniel parla encore aux adolescents. Euh, je viens de réaliser quelque chose, plus tôt la fille a mentionné qu'elle n'avait personne avec ce pouvoir là. Ce qui impliquait qu'ils étaient surpris que personne n'en soit capable, plutôt que d'être surpris qu'aucun de nous ne puisse pas le faire. Je viens je de le vérifier avec eux pour confirmer. Apparemment tout le monde sur la planète n'est pas capable de l'utiliser. »

« Vraiment ! Demande leur ce qu'il les rend capable de l'utiliser ! Pourquoi ils peuvent l'utiliser quand d'autre personne ne le peuvent pas. »

Daniel acquiesça, et traduisit de nouveau. Les deux restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Finalement le garçon parla avec réluctance. Quand il eut fini, la fille ajouta avec enthousiasme ses propres remarques. « Il dit qu'il l'était parce qu'il a été touché par les esprits, mais il n'avait pas l'air très confiant. »

« Et à propos de Tough (1) ? »

« C'est ''Toph'' »

O'Neill roulait ses yeux. « Elle est Tough en ce qui me concerne. »

« Bien, traduit grossièrement, elle prétend qu'elle est ainsi parce qu'elle est ''simplement géniale'' »

Carter prit encore la parole. « Demandez lui si ''être touché par les esprits'' signifie quelque chose. »

« Quelque chose ? »

« Comme… Je ne sais, voir les esprits. Ou disparaitre du berceau. Ou avoir à toucher une sorte d'artefact dans un temple, quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel qui n'arrive pas aux autres gens. »

Daniel posa la question, les mouvements de tête n'avaient même pas besoin d'être traduits, il le fit malgré tout. « Ils disent non. »

« Où cela nous mène-t-il ? » Demanda Hammond.

« Je ne sais pas monsieur… Peut-être une sorte de… gène ? Et à propos de leurs parents, est-ce que les enfants de mêmes parents sont des Maîtres ? »

Alors que Daniel traduisait la question, le garçon sembla hésiter, répondit seulement avec réluctance, la fille fit simplement un mouvement de la tête.

« Zuko dit que tous les membres de la famille royales sont des Maitres, mais Toph dit qu'aucun de ses parents ne le sont. »

Jack roula des yeux. « Ainsi s'en va cette théorie. »

« Pas nécessairement monsieur. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas généticienne, mais si c'est contrôlé par un gène récessif cela pourrait expliquer les deux. La famille royale peut s'assurer que tous les membres sont des maitres du feu en autorisant seulement les Maîtres du Feu à se marier. Peut-être qu'on pourrait avoir quelques échantillons de sang -»

Jack toussa. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de demander à nos nouveaux amis un peu de sang maintenant. Simplement mon opinion personnelle. »

Hammond acquiesça. « Entendu Colonel. Mais nous pourrions vouloir vérifier si le Docteur Frasier en a prit un peu quand ils étaient sous sa garde. Ce que je veux savoir c'est la situation politique là-bas. Ils étaient en train de parler d'un Avatar ? »

« Oui monsieur. Ils ont demandés si nous étions avec l'Avatar. »

« Découvrez en plus à propos de cet Avatar. J'aimerais savoir qui, ou quoi, et ce qu'ils défendent. »

OoOoOo

Zuko cligna des yeux, incapable de ne serait-ce que de commencer une réponse. Heureusement, Toph le fit pour lui. « Comment ne pouvez-vous pas savoir à propos de l'Avatar ? Vous venez juste d'en parler ! »

Daniel cligna des yeux : « Quoi ? »

« Vous venez juste de parler de lui. Je ne peux pas comprendre la moitié du charabia que vous êtes entrain de dire, mais je vous ai entendu prononcer ''Avatar''. Vous le prononcez de façon amusante, mais je vous ai entendu le dire. »

« C'est parce que notre langage a prit le mot du vôtre. »

« Mais je pensais que vous veniez des étoiles. »

« Vos ancêtres viennent de notre planète. »

« Ils quoi ? » Zuko secoua la tête. C'était simplement impossible. « Ecoutez, je ne me préoccupe pas vraiment de ça, mais si vous avez des mots, vous devez savoir ce qu'ils signifient n'est-ce pas ? Vous devez avoir un Avatar. »

« Il y a des donc plusieurs Avatars -»

« Un Avatar, des Avatars, c'est la même chose. L'idée c'est que vous les avez, non ? Donc, ne devriez-vous pas savoir ce qu'ils font ? » Toph le pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

Jackson hésita. « Pour nous un avatar est considéré comme la forme mortelle d'un esprit, envoyé ici-bas afin d'exécuter différentes tâches. » Zuko et Toph acquiescèrent. « Alors pouvez-vous me dire quelles tâches cet Avatar a à exécuter, pourquoi certaines personnes sont contre lui ? »

« Eh bien… Il est le gardien de l'équilibre. La Nation du Feu est en train d'essayer de conquérir le monde et d'essayer de le détruire. Il doit les arrêter. »

« Attends, QUOI ? »Hurla Toph.

« Alors il maintient l'équilibre entre les nations ? »

« Oui, et entre le monde des esprits et les nôtre, cependant je n'en connais pas autant à ce sujet. »

Toph attrapa la manche de Zuko et commença à la tirailler. « Attends, reviens en arrière. C'est quoi cette histoire ? La Nation du Feu essaye de détruire le monde ? »

« Je te le dirai plus tard,» dit-il alors qu'il se dégageait de sa prise.

« Oui, mais y a-t-il autre chose d'unique à propos de l'Avatar ? » Pressa Daniel.

« Eh bien, il peut maîtriser les quatre éléments. » Présenta Zuko.

« Et il peut aller dans le Monde des Esprits. Mais c'est nul. Tout ce qu'il fait c'est rester assis, parfaitement immobile. » Ajouta Toph.

Daniel engagea la conversation avec les autres. « Seulement l'Avatar peut maitriser plus d'un élément ? »

Zukko acquiesça. « Ouais, c'est ce qui le rend spécial… Eh bien ça et l'Etat d'Avatar. »

« Le… L'état d'Avatar ? »

« Ouais. Dans cet état il accède à toutes les connaissances des Avatars précédents. Ses yeux brillent et il gagne un incroyable pouvoir. Il est presque imbattable. »

« N'oublie pas la voix profonde et effrayante qu'il prend. » Ajouta Toph.

_Cela _ le mit en colère. Daniel commença à traduire aux autres, qui parlèrent rapidement dans leur langage babillant. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Zuko, mais il se trouva complètement ignoré. Quoi que ce fût, il ne le sentit pas.

OoOoOo

« Un Gao'uld ? Ils sont sous la direction d'un Goa'uld ? Tout simplement génial. » Jack leva les mains dans les airs.

Daniel se frotta les yeux. « J'aurais dû le voir venir, les Avatars sont considérés comme la forme mortelle d'un dieu… »

« Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demanda Carter.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas les éclairer sur la véritable nature des Goa'uld, comme nous l'avons fait avec les autres qu'ils ont trompés. »

« Oh oui allons dire au lanceur de flammes vivantes et à la fabricante de tremblement de terre que leur dieu est malfaisant et que tout ce en quoi ils ont toujours crut n'est que mensonge. Ce sont des adolescents, ils adorent la rébellion. » O'Neill se tourna vers Hammond. « Monsieur, j'ai un zat sous la table, je peux les neutraliser tous les deux maintenant. »

« Parce que tirer sur eux est un bon moyen de gagner leur confiance. »

« Daniel, j'adore votre petite façon de voir l'univers, mais j'adore aussi vraiment, vraiment ne pas me faire écrabouiller. On peut leur expliquer après les avoir restreins. »

Carter se mit au garde à vous. « Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, comment est-ce que cela va faire aucun bien monsieur ? »

« Je les ai observés, ils ont besoin de bouger pour faire leur trucs vaudou. »

« Êtes-vous sûr de cela ? »

« Bien sûr que je suis sûr. Je suis un expert en magie. Regardez, c'est plus sûr que de le faire ici, où un petit coup de pied pourrait faire s'écrouler la montagne toute entière. »

« Et pour ce que vous en savez, ils peuvent toujours le faire lorsqu'ils sont neutralisés, et ils n'auraient aucune raison de nous croire. »

« Docteur, Colonel. J'ai écouté vos deux arguments. » La voix du général Hammond s'éleva au dessus du bruit. « Je suis prêt à laisser le docteur Jackson continuer maintenant, mais, colonel je veux que vous gardiez votre zat accessible s'ils font quelque mouvement hostiles- »

« Je suis prêt monsieur. »

OoOoOo

« Je n'aime pas ça. Quelque chose les as tendus. » Chuchota Toph à Zuko.

« Peut-être qu'ils sont contre l'Avatar ? » souffla Zuko en retour.

« Mais ils ne savent rien de lui. »

« Eh bien quelque chose les a alarmé. Peut-être que parce qu'ils n'ont pas de maitrises leur Avatar est différent. Peut-être qu'ils étaient entrain de vérifier que c'étaient la même chose. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. »

« Comment ? »

Zuko fut silencieux pendant un moment, clignant des yeux de manière incrédule. « Peut-être en utilisant la plus grande Maîtresse de la Terre de tous les temps ? »

« Mais non imbécile, ils ont dit que nous étions sur un autre monde. Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait s'échapper ? »

« On a qu'à retourner à cette porte. »

« Tu sais comment elle fonctionne ? »

« AHEM » Le sage Jackson se pencha en avant, tous les arguments qu'ils avaient étaient fleur petite dispute s'interrompit. « Vous servez personnellement l'Avatar ? »

« Je suis son professeur de maîtrise du feu, et Toph est son professeur de maîtrise de la terre. »

« Il a besoin de professeurs ? »

Toph haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, ouais. Même l'Avatar ne sait pas tout. »

« Alors cet Avatar… était-il arrivé récemment? »

« En quelque sorte…. Je veux dire il était là, mais congelé dans de la glace depuis cent ans. »

« Gelé ? » Le ton de Daniel était incrédule.

« Ouais. J'ai vu son retour, il y avait cette colonne de lumière géante… »

Daniel hocha la tête. « Alors ton père t'as demandé de le servir ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? »

« Et bien j'ai présumé qu'en temps que prince il t'aurait- »

« Mon père est celui qui essaye de stopper l'Avatar. Il m'a envoyé capturer l'Avatar. »

« Et tu ne l'as pas fait ? »

« Et bien… Au début j'ai essayé, je pensais que je pouvais regagner mon honneur. Puis après que ma sœur ait essayé de me tuer j'ai réfléchi à ce sujet un peu plus, mais j'ai quand même fini par l'aider à le tuer, bien que je n'avais pas réellement réalisé qu'elle voulait le tuer à ce moment là. » Zukko se frotta l'arrière de la tête.

Daniel l'interrompit avant même qu'il ne puisse continuer. « Après sa mort, il est allé dans une boite, exacte ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Zuko.

« Il est allé dans une boite qui l'a ramené à la vie, c'est ça ? »

« Je ne pense pas… » Zuko interrogea du regard Toph.

« Nan, j'étais là tout le temps, c'est un esprit de l'eau de l'Oasis qui l'a ramené. » Confirma Toph.

« Alors comment peut-il vivre aussi longtemps ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Il est un esprit, exact ? Immortel. »

« Et bien, ouais, mais il se réincarne, après que chaque Avatar meurt, un autre naît. »

« Je vois. »

Le sage ne développa pas d'avantage, Zuko décida de continuer son histoire. « Quoiqu'il en soit, à mon retour j'ai réalisé que je n'avais gagné ni bonheur ni honneur. Alors j'ai choisi d'aider l'Avatar. »

« Je suis simplement venue pour l'aventure. » Ajouta Toph.

« L'aventure ? »

« Ouais, mes parents me traitaient comme une poupée sans défense, et l'Avatar avait besoin d'un entraineur pour la maitrise de la terre, alors j'ai pensé que je n'aurais jamais d'autre chance. »

« Je… vois » Daniel recommença à parler avec ses compatriotes.

Toph se pencha vers Zuko. « Je ne crois pas que ça se passe très bien. »

« Moi non plus. »

OoOoOo

« Je peux leur tirer dessus maintenant? »

Hammond commença à acquiescer. « Colonel, j'espère que vous êtes d'accord avec moi -»

« Non. »Déclara Teal'c. « Dîtes-leur pour les faux dieux. »

« Teal'c je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Je veux dire, les deux semblent assez dévoués, abandonnant leurs propres parents -»

« DITES-LEURS ! » Rugit Teal'c.

Jack jeta à Daniel un regard furieux, qui eut la décence de paraître gêné. « Rya'c… Bien. » Murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Il regarda vers le Général Hammond, qui acquiesça.

OoOoOo

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » S'enquit Zuko. Cet étrange homme à la peau sombre avec le médaillon sur son front avait soudain crié à plein poumons. La seule raison pour laquelle Zuko n'avait pas décidé de d'ouvrir le feu sur-le-champ, c'était parce qu'il préférait les blesser eux plutôt que ses propres compagnons. « Il souhaiterait que je vous dise que… » Le sage hésita. « L'Avatar est un faux esprit. »

« Un faux esprit ? » Zuko était abasourdi. Il s'était attendu à une espèce de propagande anti-Avatar, mais pas quelque chose de si… stupide. Même la plus dévouées des propagandes de la Nation du Feu n'avaient jamais prétendue qu'Aang n'était pas réel. « Je veux dire, il n'est pas exactement comme les autres esprits, mais comment pouvez vous prétendre ça ? Je veux dire… il est l'Avatar. »

« L'Avatar est un membre d'une espèce connue comme les Goaul'd. Ils prétendent être des esprits pour que les gens leur obéissent. »

Toph leva ses mains dans les airs. « Vous êtes fou ? Aang est humain, pas une espèce de truc doré. »

« Goaul'd. Les Goaul'd sont actuellement comme des serpents, ils infestent des réceptacles humains. Normalement ils utilisent une technologie connue comme la '' boite de la mort'' pour garder le corps en vie, mais le vôtre semble changer de corps à la place, d'où la réincarnation. Je sais que c'est dur à accepter, mais c'est la vérité. L'Avatar fait semblant d'être un esprit pour dominer votre peuple. »

« Vous vous entendez parler ? Aang ne domine rien. » Dit Toph.

« Il… ne le fait pas ? » Daniel semblait déstabilisé.

« Non, il doit juste maintenir l'équilibre. »

Zuko acquiesça. « Ouais, il ne voulait même pas être l'Avatar. Il n'était même pas prêt à révéler sa véritable identité jusqu'à ce que je menace le village de la Tribu de l'Eau. »

Toph se tourna vers lui. « Tu as menacé le village de Katara et Sokka pour avoir Aang ? » Zuko acquiesça et ses yeux rencontrèrent le sol. « Wow, Sokka avait raison, tu étais un idiot en colère. Quoi qu'il en soit, Aang n'est pas une sorte de serpent flippant, il est mon ami. » Déclara Toph. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Zuko et chuchota. « Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement un serpent, c'est comme un ours ? »

Le sage cligna des yeux. « Pardon, vous venez bien de dire 'ami' ? » Les deux maîtres acquiescèrent. Daniel s'enfonça dans son siège et commença à parler aux autres, après une brève discussion, il se pencha à nouveau en avant. « Je pense avoir pu avoir mal traduit la dernière phrase. Par 'ami' vous voulez dire quelqu'un qui est traité comme un égal, d'une façon positive ? »

« Euh… Ouais ? » Zuko et Toph furent ignorés une fois de plus.

OoOoOo

Daniel se pencha en arrière. « C'est très étrange. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Daniel Jackson ? »

« Et bien, ils viennent juste d'appeler l'Avatar leur 'ami'. »

« Ils considèrent le serpent comme un ami ? » Jack laissa échapper un gémissement. « Génial. Tout simplement génial. »

« Ca va plus loin. Pouvez vous pensez à n'importe quel Goaul'd qui laisserait des humains normaux les considérer comme des amis ? »

Teal'c acquiesça. « La plupart des Goaul'd trouveraient que la familiarité et l'égalité implicites seraient une grave insulte. Peut-être avez-vous mal traduit.»

Daniel parla aux deux autres encore une fois. « Non, je suis sûr que j'ai bien compris. Et ce Goaul'd ne semble pas non plus utiliser de sarcophage. »

« Peut-être qu'on a affaire à un Tok'ra alors ? » Demanda Carter.

Daniel acquiesça. « J'y pensais justement. Le prince a mentionné que l'Avatar n'était pas comme les autres dieux, peut-être que nous assistons à une espèce de conflits entre un groupe de seigneurs et les Tok'ra ? Etant donné le pouvoir de ces gens, cela serait une bonne raison de vouloir cette planète. Je veux dire, je ne peux pas être sûr mais je pense - »

« Que cela mérite des investigations plus poussées. » Termina Hammond. « Je suis d'accord avec le Docteur Jackson. SG1 va accompagner les indigènes de retour sur P1V-171. En attendant j'ai besoin de voir si nous pouvons trouver un moyen de contacter les Tok'ra. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'ils soient au courant de notre venue. »

OoOoOo

La discussion s'était éteinte. De toute évidence ils avaient trouvé une sorte d'accord. Le sage se pencha en avant. « Nous… avons peut-être eu tort à propos de l'Avatar. »

Même avec les yeux embués, Toph voyait clair dans leur jeu. « Non, vraiment ? »

« Oui, quoi qu'il en soit nous aimerions retourner dans votre monde et rencontrer cet Avatar. Cela vous convient? »

« Je -»

« BIEN SÛR ! » Toph cria à la place de Zuko.

Zuko se pencha, en chuchotant aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait. « Tu es folle ? Ils viennent juste de dire que Aang est une sorte de… serpent, pour ce qu'on sait ils pourraient décider qu'il l'est vraiment et essayer de le tuer. »

« Ouais, mais est-ce que tu sais comment rentrer ? Une fois que nous serons de l'autre côté de la porte on peut se débarrasser d'eux et trouver Aang. »

OoOoOo

Au début leurs réactions ne fut pas surprenante. Alors que la Porte des Etoiles commençait à se mettre sous tension les deux enfants commencèrent à regarder tout autour de la salle d'embarquement, essayant d'enregistrer tous les sons et les bruits. Tous deux firent un bond en arrière quand la porte s'ouvrit. En d'autres termes, exactement les mêmes réactions que toutes les sociétés de faibles technologies que SG1 avait rencontrées. Ce fut seulement après cela que les choses commencèrent à devenir un peu… Bizarre.

« Daniel ? »

« Oui Jack ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se disputent ? »

« Et bien c'est un peu trop rapide pour que je puisse suivre. Mais je crois que le garçon est entrain de dire qu'il n'ira pas dans l'eau, il va se noyer, et la fille dit qu'il n'y a rien là. »

« Et le mot qu'elle n'arrête pas de répéter ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr, mais c'est une sorte de son comme '' poulet''. » Finalement les deux s'interrompirent quand la fille marcha vers la porte et passa sa main au travers. Une seconde plus tard elle la retira, gazouillant à plein poumons. Au bout de quelques secondes elle s'arrêta, puis mit sa main à l'intérieur précautionneusement, et la retira, la mit dedans et la retira. Après hésitation le garçon la rejoignit sur la passerelle, donnant des coups dans le vortex.

Jack finit par lever les yeux au ciel. « Allez, on a pas toute la journée. C'EST SANS DANGER, compris ? Sans danger. »

« Ils ne peuvent pas vous comprendre. »

Jack leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel et entra dans la porte. Cela donna une nouvelle série d'étonnement et de cris. Le garçon sauta par-dessus la balustrade et commença à regarder de l'autre côté. Il émit un cri de surprise, ce qui incita la fille à le rabrouer, ce qui le poussa lui à la réprimander en retour et bientôt, les deux enfants s'étaient remis à crier.

Daniel en a eut finalement assez. Il cria quelque chose dans leur langue. Les deux arrêtèrent de crier mais ils continuèrent à rapidement argumenter alors que les deux marchèrent vers la porte.

OoOoOo

« Très bien. On y va ensemble, d'accord ? »

« Ca marche. » Zukko acquiesça. « À trois. Un. De- AHHH » Hurla Zuko lorsqu'il se trouva poussé en avant alors que le métal sous pieds avait décidé de se mouvoir et de l'envoyer voler.

Toph ricana. « Désolée, je n'ai pas pu résister. » Avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de courir en avant.

OoOoOo

Notes : évidement Daniel a quelques difficultés avec la traduction, d'où sa traduction « d'esprit » en « dieu ». De même quand Zuko a dit que tous les membres de la famille royale sont des maitres du feu, il pouvait faire seulement allusion aux membres « par le sang » (à savoir ceux qui descendent de la ligne royale) ou il pouvait avoir fait référence à n'importe quels membres, Carter a simplement supposé qu'il parler de la seconde.

A noter que même si ceci a été fait avec l'autorisation de l'auteur, ce n'est pas une séquelle ''officielle'' simplement la mienne. Idem ''Avatar'' est un terme emprunter à l'Inde, comparable à ''taco'' ou ''sombrero'' c'est pourquoi Toph/Zuko étaient capable de comprendre ce seul mot. J'admets totalement que la ligne de Toph « le truc doré » ne veut rien dire, étant donné que le mot chinois pour or ressemblerait à goaul'd.

* * *

><p>Note de la traductrice :<p>

(1) : c'est un jeu de mot intraduisible entre tough qui signifie forte, et Toph.

Voilà, c'est la fin de la traduction. J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (même un simple "j'aime" fait plaisir ^^). N'oubliez pas que les commentaires sont la seule chose qui nous permettent de savoir ce que vous pensez de notre travail.


End file.
